Percy Jackson and The Secret Demigod
by kevsandhurst30
Summary: Alex is thirteen today and he is about to discover that his life is about to change forever. Son of a God and Huntress, just what does the world of Gods and monsters have installed for our new demigod? And what is the big secret? You will just have to click and find out for yourselves. pairing Percy/Thaila Alex/Oc


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the Franchise.**

**A/N: After reading my last effort, I realised I sucked at writing in first person, so have changed it to third person. I hope you like the new and improved Percy Jackson and the Secret Demigod.**

**New York District Park Avenue**

A loan figure dressed in a black suit, and shades stared up at the small apartment building. The figure had black messy hair and under his shades were a pair of sea green eyes. Percy Jackson, Son of the great God Poseidon and the God of Heroes, swordsmanships and quest looked up at a small window where the curtain were drawn. The window he was looking up at was that of his only son. Percy unlike the other God and Goddesses only had one demigod child. In fact Percy had not planned to have any children, as he wanted to concentrate on his role as God of Heroes. It had all happened on the night when he had been granted Godhood. Zeus and the entire council threw him a welcome Party, and it was at this party that thinks had got out of hand.

Since Percy had first arrived at Camp half-blood, he had only eyes for one girl, and one girl only, and that was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The two of them had been through a lot during their time together, from retrieving Zeus masterbolt, to fighting on top of Mount Olympus together in the final battle against Kronos and his armies. Percy had thought they were getting closer, he had wanted to ask Annabeth to be his girlfriend and had hoped they would spend the rest of their lives together. Unfortunately Annabeth had other plans and when Zeus and the council offered her the job of being the immortal architect of Olympus, she had jumped at the chance and had accepted the offer without a second thought. This had hurt Percy, as he wanted to live his life as a mortal, and he wanted to spend his life with Annabeth, and maybe even raise a family with her. However with her being immortal that was now impossible. Percy had watched each of his friends receive their reward for helping in protecting mount Olympus. Many of the camper were offered immortality, which man accepted, however he was offered the biggest reward of all, a chance to actually become a God. Now had Annabeth refused her reward and stayed mortal, then he would have also turned down his gift, however seeing how Annabeth was now immortal, made him see that she didn't really care about him at all. This left Percy one options to accept Godhood and to be named an Olympian and the God of Heroes, Swordsmanship and quests. Percy however wanted more than Godhood, he wanted a promise from the other God and Goddess, that they would claim their demigod children by their thirteenth birthday and recognise the minor God and Goddess for their services. Naturally this had caused an uproar, however after a vote the agreement was carried and Percy was welcomed as a new Olympian. That night a party was thrown and everyone was invited. Percy was still upset with what had happened with Annabeth, and did all he could to avoid her. It was while he was trying to keep away from Annabeth that he had bumped into another one of his friends, Thalia daughter of Zeus and second in command of Lady Artemis and her hunters. It seems she was growing bored with her duty in the hunt and was just as fed up with what was going on as Percy, and so both had hit the nectar hard, unfortunately too much of the stuff can send you over the edge and both Thalia and he had drunk more than they should have. Both left the Party, giggling and joking around, completely oblivious to all those around them. Some how they had ended up at Percy new place, and one think had lead to another, and bobs your uncle Thalia fell pregnant with his kid. Of course by the time that had got over their hung-over the deed had been done, and once a God sired a child inside a woman their was no turning back. Percy grinned to himself as he remember the weeks that followed Thalia finding out she was pregnant, she had been scared stiff that Artemis would kick her from the hunt, and that she would have no where to go. Percy too was scared of the consequences and had decided to seek out some help. Percy and Thalia had approached Lady Hecate about the matter and she had decided to help by using her magic to conceal the pregnancy. So only Percy, Thalia and Lady Hecate knew about the Thalia being pregnant and when it was time for Thalia to give birth, she and Percy had slipped away with the Goddess help and Alex had been born. Both knew they could never raise Alex, and if Zeus or Lady Artemis ever found out about him, then they would most likely kill him. So it was decided that Thalia would give up Alex for adoption and when he was thirteen Percy would claim him as his son. He was certain none of the God would be none the wiser and if they had asked, he could always say he hooked up with some random mortal. No needed to know that Thalia was Alex mother.

Today was that day, when Percy son would turn thirteen and as promised he would claim him once Alex had arrived at Camp half-blood later this evening. To keep Alex save, and hidden from the other Gods and Goddesses, Hecate had placed an enchantment on Alex, however that enchantment would break on his thirteenth Birthday. That was today, and so Percy had to act fast, no only now was his son vulnerable to the other gods and Goddesses but now monsters too. Percy looked up to the window again and noticed the curtain were pulled back and the face of his son was seen in the window. Percy turned away and walked down the main street, Alex's new life had began.

**Alex's room**

Alex had noticed the boy looking up at his window, and had wondered who he was, however before he could think anymore on the subject, the boy had turned away and started to walk down the main street. Alex scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Weirdo!" Alex looked to his calendar where a big red circles was marked on today date. It was his birthday, and he had finally made it to being a teenager. Alex hurried around his room, tripping over junk all over his floor as he got dressed ready for school. Alex was your average thirteen year old boy, he had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Alex checked himself in the mirror and then quickly waxed his hair a little. Once he was certain he was looking good, he flung open his bedroom door and walked into the kitchen where his mum and Dad were sat having breakfast. Both smiled at him and called out in a joyful voice.

"Happy birthday son." Alex smiled as he hugged his parents and then sat down at the table to tuck into a big pile of pancakes smothered in chocolate sauce. He used his fork to move a few onto his plate, and began to eat his breakfast. As he was eating his dad left the table and then returned a few minutes later, his arm full of presents.

"Happy Birthday Alex, like always you can open two presents and the rest after you come back from school."

Alex took hold of a small parcel and ripped open the paper to find a new Iphone. Alex was thrilled, his last one had broken and so he was happy to get a replacement. Alex was just about to open another one, when there was a knock at the door. Alex noticed his mum went to the door and then returned a few minutes later holding a small box.

"This has just been delivered for you Alex, not sure who its from. Were you expecting anything?" Alex shook his head, and took the small box from his mum, intrigued on what someone had sent him, Alex decided to open the box as his second present. Once the brown parcel paper had been removed, a small square black jewellery box was in his hand. Alex carefully flipped open the lid and looked inside to see a small silver chain, connected to what look like a small silver sword, with Lighting attached to it. Inside the lid was a note, which he took out and read.

_Dear Alex_

_Hope you have a good Birthday, this is a little gift from both of us,_

_Its important that before you leave today for school you wear this, as it will keep you safe._

_If you are confused I am sure your mother and father can explain things to you, seeing how you are_

_now old enough to know the truth. _

_Love P and T_

_P.S: Instructions._

Alex handed his mum the note, and noticed soon as she read it, she fell into a nearby chair, and covered her mouth with her hand, in a surprised reaction. Alex noticed his dad had jumped up and was now comforting his mum. He too was surprised by the note, however it was clear they knew who had sent it, and also was worried about telling him something.

"Mum, dad, do you know who sent the note, and what did they mean about I was old enough to know the truth?"

Alex dad sighed and looked to his wife, both slowly nodded to each other, they knew Alex had a right to know, and it was unfair to keep it from him.

"Alex, you Mum and I are not really your parents, you see we adopted you when you was a happy. Your mum could never have a child the natural way, and so we decided on adoption. However this doesn't mean your mum and I don't care about you, we love you, and couldn't have been happier to find you. When we first adopted you, your real parents left us a note, and a list of instruction that was to be followed out by your thirteenth birthday. The instruction was to tell you the truth of your origin, and to tell you that you are in fact adopted. Your mother and I had forgotten all about it until we read this note. I assume P.T is the initials of your real mother and father."

Alex felt like his whole world had just come crashing down on top of him, he was adopted, the people in front of him was not his birth mother and father, but a family who had adopted him as a baby. His real mum and Dad had given him up as baby and now that he was thirteen they wanted him to know the truth. Alex wasn't sure what he was feeling at the minute, however his thoughts were disturbed by the door bell. Alex looked up to the clock, and his eyes widened. He was going to be late for school, Alex pocketed the chain and grabbed his school bag, he noticed his adoptive parents were looking at him, with tears in their eyes. Alex couldn't blame them, in fact screw this P and T, if his birth parents couldn't look after him when he was a baby then what right did they have now to ruin his family. Alex ran over to both his Mum and dad and hugged them.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, however far as I am concerned you and Mum are my real parents and love you both." Alex broke the hug and made his way to the door and opened it. There standing in the door way was his best friend Elvis.

"Hey Alex, Happy Birthday man, ready for school?" Alex nodded and then he and Elvis left the apartment building and made their way towards school. Although Alex was from a well off background, he did struggle with his study's and intended to get into trouble quite often. Mainly it was down to his Dyslexia at school, and getting frustrated with himself, however there had been some occasions when that frustration had turned into fighting in the playground with a few of the other kids who had called his dumb and stupid. In fact Elvis was his only real friend. The two had been friends since the start of Junior High. Elvis was the same age as Alex, he wore baggy trousers, and blue jacket with a t-shirt underneath, and he was always wearing a cap. Elvis also had to use crutches to get around due to a medical condition with his legs. Well that was the story anyway, had Alex known the real reason then he most likely would have freaked out.

"So bud, what did you get from your folks for your birthday" Alex pulled out his new Iphone and the chain and showed them to Elvis, who seemed more interested in the silver chain then the Iphone. "That's some nice blink right there, you should put that on."

Alex looked down at the chain, however he shook his head, and stuffed the chain back into his pocket, which he noticed worried Elvis for some reason. Alex suddenly noticed Elvis sniffed the air, and then looked over to a group of bikers who was looking over towards them.

"Alex we need to move now!" Elvis was worried, as a Satyr he could smell monsters a mile away, and that biker gang that had been looking over at them, were just that. Of course their disguise would fool anyone, but not Elvis and sense of smell. Alex noticed Elvis seemed on edge.

"Dude, what the rush, is everything okay, your not acting like yourself." Elvis had noticed the group of bikers had suddenly vanished however that didn't mean they were not around, in fact Elvis could still smell them. The two quickly carried on walking towards the school, it was less than a mile away now, however to get to it, they had to navigate down some tight alley ways, perfect for if you wanted to ambush someone. As the two made their way down one of the alley, their path was blocked. Stood in front of them were two of the bikers from earlier.

"Well look what we have here boys, a Satyr and half-blood. Looks like we have hit the jackpot." Alex and Elvis tried to turn back, however they found they other two were also blocking their way. "Don't go, we love for you to stick around, in fact why don't we invite you to dinner."

Alex wondered who these people were, he had heard of gangs hanging around the streets, but nothing like this. He noticed Elvis seemed to be looking for a way out, like he was. Just as the Bikers were closing in, both boys heard a female shout.

"Get down!" Alex felt Elvis pull him down and now above their head a shower of arrows were descending down onto bikers around them. Alex was trying to see what was helping them, however when he noticed a group of girls each holding a bow, he was stunned into silence. He suddenly heard one of the bikers growling.

"Blast, the hunters have found us again, every cyclops for himself." Alex then noticed the bikers split and were now doing their best to protect themselves and get away from the arrows now raining down on them. One of the bikers roared in pain as an arrow hit him squarely in the face. Alex noticed he then fell back and turned into dust. Just what the hell was going on. Eventually several more fell, until there was only one left who growled and run down the alley and into the street.

"Hold your fire girls, five of those things is better than none. We will hunt the last one later. Elvis what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Camp half-blood, and who is this boy, is he a half-blood?"

Alex was confused, with the sudden ambush and now being surrounded by girls in weird dress all holding bows, was just too much for Alex, and right there and then, he fainted on the spot. Elvis was just able to catch him on his way down, he then noticed the girl with flowing auburn hair walking towards him, followed by the rest of the hunters.

"Lady Artemis, We were just on our way to school, when those Cyclopes ambushed us. My dad asked me to protect Alex on order of Lord Perseus. I believe this is his son."

Artemis frowned. "I see, so Percy breaking rules again I see, honestly that boy, well I suggest you get him to camp half-blood, its not safe for him here anymore. Thalia, escort Elvis and Alex back to Camp Half-blood, and then join us. We will carry on searching for the last Cyclops."

A girls around the age of seventeen, walked out from the crowd of hunters. She had black hair and wore a small tiara on her head. She bowed to her Goddess. "As you wish Lady Artemis." Thalia eyes fell on Alex, why hadn't he been wearing his chain? Percy had informed her this morning that he had sent it. However now wasn't the time to worry about such matters, her son needed her, even if he was only four year younger than her. That was the beauty and the curse of being a huntress, she would never age and stay at the age of seventeen until she decided to leave the hunt. Thalia helped Elvis with Alex and noticed Artemis had left with the rest of the hunters.

"Come on Elvis, quickest way to get to camp half-blood will be to use the chariot damnation." Elvis and Thalia pulled Alex up and helped him towards the busy street where they would call for their ride to camp half-blood.

**A/N: Okay hope you like the new version. I will also be moving this to M rating for future contents.**


End file.
